New neighbours
by teehee111
Summary: A 10year old boy obssessed with all things Dark moves into the odd, newlybuilt house next to Lenore's. Naturally, Mr. Gosh is filled with envy. Until he sees a thing he shouldn't. A thing that could alter reality and force Nevermore to live up to its name
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hello… I write this Author's Note with a warning. ::WARNING:: This fic may be TWISTED! But, as with all Lenore Comics that I've read, it's natural, so if you don't like twisted fics then I'd say you're in the wrong bloody category! … Well, glad that's cleared up…

Disclaimer: I do not own Lenore or any of the other brilliant and funny stuff Roman Dirge does.

* * *

It's was a beautiful sunny day, the dead flowers in Lenore's front garden were showing no sign of life, her house was showing no sign of colour, and Lenore herself was sat in the darkest corner of her front room prodding kitty number 208.

The house next door to Lenore's had been up for sale for months, for some reason nobody seemed to want to buy it after Lenore had moved in next door… But about 2 days ago the "For Sale" had been changed to a "Sold", and today the small family had moved in…

"Come on, kitty, stop sleeping." Lenore said, as the cat lay limply on the table. There had been an incident were Lenore had used up all of the cat food and had had to use a substitute; apparently Mr. Gosh was not edible.

Lenore sighed. "Kitty deaded." She picked the cat up by the scruff of its neck. "I'm gonna have to go to the pet shop again…"

As she was about to walk to the back door to toss the dead cat onto the pile of cats that were "sleeping", there was a knock on the front door. Lenore walked to the door with the cat still in her hand and opened it.

A tall, skinny, blonde haired woman was stood at the door beaming and holding a basket. Before Lenore could say anything she began a stream of non-stop talk.  
"Hello! We've just moved in next door and came to say hello and give you this, and also to ask you if-" She suddenly stopped as she realised she was talking to thin air. She looked door and spotted Lenore staring up at her.

"You're tall." Said Lenore to the towering woman.

The woman smiled down at her. "Thank you! How old are you, little girl?"

"10." Answered Lenore.

"Well,are your mummy or daddy in?"

"No."

"Will they be back soon?"

"Um…"

"Well what's your name, little girl?"

"Lenore."

"Well, Lenore, is it okay if my son, Josh, stays here while we sort out our house?" The woman pulled a 10 year old, black haired boy in a black hoodie and jeans out from a bush.

Lenore stared at the boy, wondering why he was in her bush. "Uh…"

"Thank you so much!" The woman turned to Josh. "You be a good boy while mummy makes the house all tidy! I'll come to get you later tonight!"

Josh remained silent.

The woman turned and walked back to her new house. Leaving Lenore to entertain this dark, silent, 10 year old boy…

* * *

Ya knowI can actually imagine this in a comic strip like the ones Dirge does... hee hee...

Not twisted as of yet, but don't worry, it'll come soon…

! ::cough:: ::cough::


	2. You got a neighbour?

AN: Hello again! The twisting will begin soon… So enjoy!

* * *

Lenore and Josh stared at each other for a while until Lenore decided to break the silence.

"So… uh… why were you in my bush?"

Josh remained silent.

"Um… do you like ponies?"

Josh remained silent.

"Dollies?"

Silence.

"Doggies?"

Silence.

"Bunnies?"

Silence.

"Birdies?"

Silence.

"Kitties?" Lenore held up kitty number 208.

Josh pointed at the cat. "Dead."

Lenore looked at the cat as well. "Yea, dead…"

Josh pointed at Lenore. "Dead."

Lenore smiled. "Yes…"

"Hey, Lenore. I think I just saw Mr. Gosh turning the corner of the street with a bunch of roses so-" Ragamuffin stopped mid sentence as he spotted Josh. "Um… Lenore… who's this?"

"Josh. He's our new neighbour."

Josh stared at Ragamuffin. "Vampire turned doll…"

"Um… How did you know?"

Josh remained silent.

"He knew I was dead." Lenore smiled.

"Your new friend's creepy…"

"I've seen creepier."

"Hm, I guess you have. I mean take the evil _'Tooth Fairy'_…"

"What's wrong with the Toof Hairy?" Lenore frowned

Ragamuffin shook his head. "Nothing, nothing…"

Lenore shrugged and turned to Josh.

"So, what do you like to do?"

"Burn stuff." Came the simple, yet slightly scary, reply.

"Really?" Lenore smiled widely and sounded intrigued. "I like to keep a box of matches and lighter fuel handy in case-"

"LENORE!" As if on cue, the unfortunately familiar voice of Mr. Gosh rang out from the other side of the front door.

Ragamuffin turned to Lenore. "It's Mr. Gosh! RUN!"

Lenore made to run for the nearest closet, but not in time…

"LENORE!" The door burst open and Mr. Gosh was stood there with a giant bunch of roses in his hand. "I have come to pledge my ultimate and eternal love to you and-" His eyes snapped to Josh and set on him with an evil glare. "Who, may I ask, are you?"

Lenore answered for him. "Josh is my new neighbour!"

Mr. Gosh turned back to Lenore. "You mean you actually got a neighbour? Besides Mr. Rogers I mean…"

Lenore shuddered. "Don't mention Mr. Rogers…"

"Who?" Josh piped in.

"Scary neighbour…" Ragamuffin answered.

Lenore shuddered again and began to mutter things that sounded like "Mrs. Cow" and other various comments...

Mr. Gosh straightened up and cleared his throat. "_AS _I was _SAYING;_ LENORE, I have come to pledge my ultimate and eternal love to you and ask you to-"

"Yea whatever." Interrupted Lenore. "Just wait here, I have something." Lenore smirked evilly and Ragamuffin edged away.

Mr. Gosh stood oblivious as Lenore walked into the kitchen. Though he soon paid for his ignorance.

Suddenly, without warning, several 8 inch knives flew out of the kitchen and, after some nimble dodging off Josh, inserted themselves into Mr. Gosh's plush skull. He simply lowered his head and dropped the roses.

"Well, I can see you're busy, so I'll come back later…" Mr. Gosh walked away with a sad expression on his face and the knives sticking out of his head.

Josh stared at Mr. Gosh and the knives wide-eyed, while Lenore smiled contently.

About an hour later, as Lenore, Ragamuffin and Josh were sat drinking tea and eating tea biscuits when there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Lenore shouted as she jumped up.

She ran to the front door and opened it. Josh's mum was stood there, smiling down at her.

"Hi sweetie! Is my ickle Joshy-kins here?" She said in an annoyingly high-pitched, lovey-dovey voice. "It's time for his Mummy to take him home!"

Lenore raised one eyebrow. "Um… I'll… just get him…" She turned and called into the house. "Josh! Your… uh… your mum's here…"

There was no reply but after about ten seconds Josh had appeared silently in front of her.

"Oh my little Joshy! Have you had fun?" Josh's mum swept her arms around him.

When the towering woman let go of her son, Josh simply shrugged.

"Thank you for looking after my sweetie! You'll look after him tomorrow, won't you?" The woman beamed at Lenore.

"Um…"

"Thank you so much!" And with that, woman and boy slipped through the bush.

With a confused look on her face, Lenore stepped out of the door and examined the bush.

"Lenore!"

Lenore jumped and turned to see Mr. Gosh, still with the knives in his head, slowly walk out of the bush, and stand between her and her front door.

"Lenore!" He repeated. "Now that he has gone I shall truly pledge my-"

But Mr. Gosh didn't finish his speech, for by that time, Lenore was already out of her front garden, and had started running down the street.

"LENORE!" Mr. Gosh cried. "PLEASE! I HAVEN'T FINISHED!" And with that, the love-sick plush doll chased after Lenore.

* * *

There is a moral to be learned here,  
and I quote:

"If you love someone,  
let them go.  
If they return to you,  
insert several 8inch blades into their head.  
If they return again,  
then run.  
Just run."

* * *

Relatively more twisted, but there's more to come.

Grr.


	3. Recollection

Lenore ran and ran, screaming all of the way, getting strange looks as she practically flew by at a blinding speed

Ha-haaa! I bet you thought this was never going to come, didn't you? Well, in truth, so did I, but so many people have commented on it and added it to their favourites that I just HAD to finish it of… So here we are, after a ridiculously long wait and a big fat rethink of storyline(not like I could remember it anyways); Chapter 3 of Lenore: New Neighbours!

* * *

Lenore ran and ran, screaming all of the way, getting strange looks as she practically flew by at a blinding speed. She didn't stop once, not until she ran straight into a big, furry, blob-like body and bounced off, landing face down on the ground.

"Lenore?" A familiar voice enquired as she rolled onto her back to look up into the fur-covered face of the Muffin Monster. "Lenore, are you O.K.?" He held out his fur-coated, claw-of-a-hand to help her up.

Lenore ignored the hand and just pushed herself up. "Hey Muffin Monster. How are you? I haven't seen ya since Heck's armies waked the Earth looking for me and attacked my house and then Ragamuffin killed them all and then we thought Pooty was dead but he wasn't so he came to my house and then called the spam witch who gave us a magic spell book so that we could close the door to Heck but even when we did there were still some left so we ran out to beat them up but they were already deaded thanks to Mr Taxidermy and his friends so then we all went back and then had tea and biscuits and muffins and lived happily ever after, the end. And that was before that weird house got built."

The Muffin Monster just blinked at her from his furry face. "I'm fine. But what were you running from? You've run a very long way, and you were running really fast."

"Really?" Lenore looked around at the countryside surrounding her, then at the city and past it the hill on which her house was built. From here she could spot the new house of her new neighbours sticking oddly out of the side of it. Seeing all of this, lit up by the dull twilight, she immediately collapsed onto the floor, panting breathlessly.

Muffin Monster looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Lenore… you don't breathe so how can you be out of breath?"

Lenore stopped her breathless fit. "Damn life monkey… Well you were the one that told me how far and how fast I'd run, it's all your fault Muffin Monster!" She scolded, wagging an accusatory finger.

The Muffin Monster stuck out his bottom lip and looked slightly teary. "I'm sorry, Lenore… I… was just curious, is all…"

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know!"

Muffin Monster furrowed his brow. "But, Lenore, neither of us are cats!"

For a moment, Lenore looked slightly bewildered at this information and silence befell them for a panel. Then said she: "Well, I'll be. We're not, are we?"

Muffin Monster shook his head. "So, uh, you'll be going back now, won't you?" He asked in a casual tone.

"Yeah, I'd better keep the storyline goin' and all…"

"Alrighty then. Don't be a stranger; you know I've always got muffins a-baking." He waved a half eaten muffin at her, as if to prove his point.

Lenore smiled and walked back down the path on which she had arrived, waving goodbye.

o o o o o

Walking was a lot slower then fleeing so, by the time Lenore had arrived at her house, the sun had risen and was shining merrily at her from a spot just above the roof of her house.

Lenore yawned for no real reason and proceeded down her garden path towards her front door, where she was accosted quite violently by the long, slender, yellow-topped shape of the older of her two new neighbours leaping out of the foliage which lined Lenore's garden.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?" The woman practically screeched as she pounced upon Lenore and gripped her shoulders, shaking her violently. "JOSH MIGHT NOT HAVE HAD ANYWHERE TO STAY!"

Gulping, Lenore tried to steady her rattling head, afraid it might fall off. She held up her hands above her head in protest, "Well- well I'm here now, and I've got some Hobnobs inside, so maybe-"

All at once the woman's demeanour changed completely. She stood up and bent over to pat Lenore on the head, causing the young girl to flinch in fear.

"You're a sweet little girl," Josh's mother spoke once again in her overly-sweet, 'perfect neighbour' voice. "I'm glad we moved in next to you."

She reached out and once again produced Josh from the slightly wilting bush and turned down the path to walk out of Lenore's garden and into her own. Neither Lenore nor Josh spoke until the woman had closed her front door behind her; then Josh turned to Lenore and pulled a box of matches from his pocket.

"I can see your pile of cats from my bedroom window."

* * *

Sorry, it is fairly short, but I can't really continue without starting another chapter. I hope the massive change in writing style hasn't put you off too much…


End file.
